


Rupi Kaur, "Milk and Honey" Pg. 49

by margarita_maggie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, Hes Fine, Hurt Spencer Reid, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Spencer gets shot, Wordcount: 100-500, ish, its not described tho just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita_maggie/pseuds/margarita_maggie
Summary: Y/N throws their popcorn bag into the trash. They're about to make another when their phone starts to ring."Agent Hotchner? Is everything alright?""W-What do you mean he's hurt.""I'll get to the hospital as fast as I can."
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Rupi Kaur, "Milk and Honey" Pg. 49

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> It's me  
> Maggie  
> and shes switched fandoms
> 
> lol okay so actual notes time.
> 
> the title refers to a poem in Rupi Kaur's poetry book, "Milk and Honey"  
> i was afraid that Hotch may have been a touch ooc (and spencer but we dont have to talk about how i think that i never get characterizations correct)
> 
> always open to constructive criticism and thank you to @sophieojiro for beta reading!
> 
> also, i couldnt get the catagories to not auto switch to F/M so i set it to "Other"

Hotch’s steps echo off the hospital walls, rushing past room after room trying to find the one he was looking for. 

Hotch dashes to the end of the hall, because of _course,_ they had to put Reid all the way at the end. He doesn’t take the time to knock before opening the door.

“How is he?” Hotch looks at the couple in front of him. 

“Good. For a guy that’s been shot, at least.” Y/N flashes a small smile at Hotch, it only lasts a second before it falters, twisting into a grimace. Tears slip down their face as they bring Spencer’s hand to their face, kissing his palm.

Aaron slides into the seat next to Y/N’s, not missing the ring on their finger. “You two are getting married?”

Y/N sniffs, a slight smile breaking out on their face, “No, uh, I had to lie so they would let me in,” they pause for a second. “I bought this at the 99¢ store.” 

Aaron smiles, shaking his head.

The two of them sit in comfortable silence. That is until Spencer begins to rouse from his sleep. 

Y/N shoots forward, pushing Spencer back by his shoulders as he tries to sit up. “Hey, hey. Stay down, you’re hurt.”

“Reid, do you remember what happened?” Aaron asks in a hushed voice.

Spencer scrunched his face, “For once, no.” His voice comes out rougher than he thought it would, scratchy and not much louder than a whisper.

“You got shot.” Y/N feels the tears brew in their eyes. “Twice.” Their voice breaks, punctuated by a gasp.

Spencer blinks, eyes flicking over to his Unit Chief.

“The UnSub set off a bomb, you got knocked. Gunshot wounds were from when the UnSub’s partner started firing at us.” Hotch stands, squeezing Y/N’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Spencer waits for Hotch to close the door before he starts moving to the left of the bed. 

“Hey, _hey_. You shouldn’t move so much.” Y/N begins to scold him before he cuts them off.

“I know, I know, but I want you to cuddle with me.” Spencer pulls the covers down, inviting his partner to join.

Y/N’s eye’s soften, exhaling through their nose before slipping off their shoes and climbing in next to him.

They rest their head on his shoulder, attempting to be careful of his stomach.

The two of them fall into a silence, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
